


The Fuck Before Christmas

by toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Blood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Devil May Cry - Freeform, Devil May Cry 3, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Poetry, Wounds, Yaoi, blowjob, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: Dante takes care of his brother in all the right ways on Christmas. A re-write of the original poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement Clarke Moore. Original poem can be foundhere.





	The Fuck Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CrimsonTwin).



Twas the night before Christmas at Devil May Cry,

And two devils were in heat. One was kinda shy.

Dante had just “rescued” his brother from Hell.

(Really Vergil climbed out, but he’ll never tell).

Vergil was in bad shape, corrupted and weak.

Dante so happy that he could hardly speak.

His wish finally granted, his brother returned!

Though a little worse for wear; cold, bleeding, and burned.

With touches and kisses and tenderness to spare,

(And a couple leftover Vital Stars to share),

Dante cared for his brother, treated him well,

His joy weighed by guilt from the time Vergil fell.

Vergil neither struggled nor tried to resist,

Even though Dante knew how much off he was pissed. 

He accepted his fate, laid calm in his grasp, 

As Dante gently undid each buckle and clasp.  

Under layers of clothing, his wounds were all healed,

Half-pale, half-purple patchy skin was revealed. 

Their lips met in a kiss; soft, tender, and sweet,

Then off went Vergil’s cravat, away with a “Yeet!”

His gloves followed shortly; his belt, his coat, and vest.

Dante wrestled to tug off his boots, then the rest. 

Down the length of the couch, Vergil’s body displayed,

That he wouldn’t hide, Dante heavily prayed. 

But as his gaze flicked up, to Dante’s surprise, 

He found hunger when he looked into Vergil’s eyes. 

Dante melted in the next kiss, hot like fire,

As Verge pressed his body close, moaning with desire. 

With quivering hands, Dante’s waist was undressed.

“God, I’ve missed you so much,” he softly confessed. 

Vergil gave his ass a squeeze. “Be silent,” he cooed.

“Save your words for later. You’re ruining the mood.”

With a wink and a grin, Dante’s mouth got to work,

His hands on his knees pulled them apart with a jerk.

He pleasured Verge’s length with his tongue and lips,

Listening to his moans spill out in gasps and skips. 

Vergil’s hips lifted, he tangled fingers in hair, 

Enjoying himself without regret or a care. 

He whimpered when Dante pulled away at last.

“Wherever you’re going,” Vergil growled, “make it fast.”

Dante said nothing, walking off with a grin.

He returned with lube and condoms. “Now we begin.”

Lips and tongues crashed into a rather messy kiss 

As Dante prepared his twin, who quivered in bliss. 

His fingers touched a warm place that made Vergil sing,

A few clear drops beaded on the crown of his king.

His target now marked, and his brother’s ass ready,

Dante slid on a condom and held steady. 

Verge looked gorgeous, sweating and gasping in need,

Eyes roaming Dante with a hunger to feed. 

They fucked until morning, fucked all through the night;

On the couch, the desk, even sitting upright.

They were cuddled together in bed at the end,

Fucked to exhaustion with no energy to spend.

Dante kissed his brother’s cheeks, forehead, and lips too.

Whispering softly, “Merry Christmas. I love you.”

/The End


End file.
